Desahogandose entre lágrimas
by YumikoHyakuya
Summary: [DRABBLE] Una suave y delicada mano se colocó, acariciando lentamente sus rubios cabellos. -Tranquilo...-Un ángel que había sido empujado al abismo por un vampiro que siquiera conocía. -"Pasé lo que pasé...-en ese momento sólo me la dedicó a mi-...siempre te protegere."


Holis :3 hago esto por que no tenia nada mejor que hacer :v y mañana temprano junto con Karla haré un pequeño viaje escolar

Ya sin más les dejo leer

PD: Soy Yeni -w-

 **Desclaimer:** Owari no Seraph/Seraph of the End y sus personajes no me pertenecen (ya quisiera que Mika fuera todito mio :'v) sino a Takaya Kagami, esto fue hecho sin ningún fin de lucro y blablabla

 **~Desahogandose entre lágrimas~**

Lloraba.

Un ángel en lo más alejado de la fría habitación, lloraba.

Derramaba lágrimas de dolor y amargura, desgastando el resto de el alma que aún poseía.

A su lado, sólo se encontraba la luna.

Presenciando cada detalle de la escena e iluminandole con un potente rayo de luz.

Pero él en realidad sólo se estaba lamentando, maldiciendo completamente su existencia en aquel horrible mundo.

Sino fuese por su deseo de huir a salvo de el reino de los vampiros, su familia seguiría con vida.

Hubiesen superado todo lo que les sucediese en el resto de aquella vida tan inquietante, desesperante e infeliz.

Y lo único que pudo lograr, fue haber hecho a Yuu huír de ahí.

A un futuro seguro para él.

-Lo siento chicos...-susurró, abrazandose a sus rodillas, mojandolas lentamente con su desconsolado llanto-es mi culpa que todo esto sucedira...-se aferró con más fuerza, comenzando a ocultar su deprimido rostro.

Una suave y delicada mano se colocó sobre su cabeza, acariciando lentamente sus rubios cabellos.

No pudó evitar reccionar a tal contacto, elevando su rostro sorprendido y volteando para encontrarse con quien menos esperaba.

En ese momento su expresión cambio, mostrando en ella una ira insaciable acompañada de un gran rencor.

Pero no se mostró durante mucho, regresando a la que estaba apunto de romper en llanto.

El repentino cambio de humor tomó por sorpresa a su acompañante, haciendole aunque fuese por un segundo, sentirse culpable.

Los orbes azules que al mirar por primera vez había deseado corromperlos, se veían opacados por el mar de lágrimas que en cualquier momento, se derramarían.

Entonces le abrazó.

Un vampiro que abrazó con dulzura a un ángel caído.

Y un ángel que había sido empujado al abismo por un vampiro que siquiera conocía.

Nada tenía sentido.

-Tranquilo...-dijó, sumiendo su rostro en los dorados cabellos del joven.

Él dudó.

Dudó unos segundos en si aceptar el gesto o no, más el dolor que aún sentía le obligaba a aferrarse a ella, sintiendo algo extraño.

¿Cómo un vampiro podía portar tal calidez?

Ella tenía muchos años de existencia todavía estaba al lado de muchas personas pero, creo que ella podía ser así...

De cálida.

La única vez que había sentido esa emoción, cuándo sintió los brazos de su madre por primera vez, desde antes de que ella supiera que tenía el gen del Serafín en su sangre.

Un deseo de no separarse de ella se acumuló en su ser.

Talvez no sabía porque se sentía de esa manera, pero cuando lo supiera ojalá no fuera tarde.

Pero desgraciadamente lo erá.

Ahora más que nada, la necesitaba.

Derramar nuevamente un par de lágrimas estando entre sus delicados brazos y decirle con mucha emoción; "¡Lo he logrado!, ¡he salvado a Yuu-chan!".

Entonces se maldijo por su estupidez, ella había estado dispuesta a ayudarle a salvar a su hermano y él, no había siquiera sido lo suficientemente valiente para rescatarle cuando Bathory perforó su blanco cuello.

Una pregunta salió de sus labios.

-¿Por qué...?

-¡Mika!-sonrió el chico de ojos esmeralda, acercandose al joven vampiro-¿qué te sucede?

-¡No!-exclamó ocultando su rostro con sus manos-¡Yuu-chan no debe verme en este estado!

-¿Estabas llorando?-preguntó, sentandose justo al lado del rubio.

-¡C-claro que no!-limpió enseguida sus lágrimas, volteando rapidamente y fingiendo su mejor sonrisa.

Yuuichiro no pudó evitar soltar un par de carcajadas por lo que había hecho su hermano, dandole un ligero golpe en el hombro.

La risa de Yuu era demasiado contagiosa por lo que Mikaela terminó uniendosele.

-Pasé lo que pasé...

-¿Eh?

-...siempre los protegere a todos-sonrió enormemente, levantandose del suelo.

-Yuu-chan.

-Bien, Kimizuki ya preparó la cena haci que nos vemos luego-se despidió, colocando sus manos tras su nuca, retirandose hacia el comedor en donde los chicos le esperanban para cenar.

-Aquella frase es muy parecida ala que...

"...me hizó recapacitar sobre Krul tiempo atras."

 _"Pasé lo que pasé..."_

"Sólo que en ese momento sólo me la dedicó a mi."

 _"...siempre te pretegere"_

"Y yo te conservare en mi corazón."

 **Notas finales:**

-Se supone que es un MikaKrul fraternal e.e

-No sé como me quedó, ojala ustedes me puedan decir c:

-Yo creo que quedo regular :v

-Amo el MikaKrul tanto fraternal como por aspecto romantico, claro que en el anime y manga nada asi sale ._.

-Tengo curiosidad de saber si sale muchoooooo en la novela de Mika (ojala :3)

-Nos vemos para la proxima *0*


End file.
